


Conjugal Visit

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 17th Century, Attempted robbery, Bathing/Washing, F/F, London, Mutual Masturbation, Present Tense, Rivers, The Knightmare, Timey-Wimey, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me takes Clara back in time to spend time with a younger Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> dw_allsorts prompt: Doppelganger

Me is prepared to commit another robbery on a warm summer night. She's dressed in her Knightmare outfit. She's expecting this robbery to go like the last robberies. A coach passes through her territory. She'll cover her face with her red kerchief and get on her horse. She'll hold up the carriage and use her "Knightmare" voice, an imitation of the many men she hung around with in the many fights she fought. (It was the only way she could ensure she could stay in the armies she was involved in. At best, she would've been kicked out of the armies for being a woman. At worse...she didn't want to think about "at worse.") If she's lucky, there will be a wealthy woman inside the coach, which meant she could steal the woman's jewellery. Most of the time, though, she'll manage a few gold pieces here and there. The coach would flee her territory and she would go home to Clayton, as boring as he was to her. 

The robbery starts as usual. She gets on her horse and blocks the path of the carriage. She tells the coachman to stand and deliver. But instead of the passengers and the coachman reacting in horror, the coachman stops. No one screams.

"Stand and deliver," Me says in her Knightmare voice. 

"My passengers know who you are, Knightmare," the carriage coachman says. "They also have a message for you. They have nothing of value you can take from them and they know how to disarm you if you aim your pistol at them. Stand down." 

Me lowers her horse. She leads it to a tree and ties it up. She returns to the carriage. The coachman points his head in the direction of his coach. 

Me walks to the coach's window. A woman pokes her head out of the window. It's been so long since Me's seen this face, but she knows it as soon as she sees it. Me lowers her kerchief from her face. "Clara?" she says in her normal voice.

"Hello, Me," Clara says.

Another head peeks beside Clara. Me gasps. It's...her. There's a nose stud in her right nostril. She also has other piercings that befuddle present-day Me—how do you put so many piercings in one ear? But it's her, dressed in something similar to her Lady Me dresses. 

Knightmare Me blinks. "What are you doing here?"

"I lead us here to preserve our timeline," older Me says.

"I know how you feel," Clara says to Knightmare Me. "You told me after we got here." Clara pointed to older Me.

"Did the Doctor bring you here?"

"No."

"You have your own ship."

"We're not telling you where it is," older Me says.

"Why not?"

"We know you," older Me says. "You'd want to follow us to our ship. And we can't risk your timeline any more than we're doing right now."

Clara pointed to and looked at older Me. "This is the part where you drop me off." She pointed to and looked at Knightmare Me. "We're going for a little walk." Clara pointed to older Me again. "She's going to pick me up later and we're going back to our ship." She pointed to Knightmare Me again. "You're going home after this. And you'd better write it down."

"And what if I don't?" Knightmare Me says.

"We know how good we are with tying people up in rope," older Me said. "I suggest you two go now."

"You don't know where I'm going."

The coachman takes Clara out of the carriage. He shuts the door.

Older Me cocks her head at Knightmare Me. She shakes her head. "I'm you. I know where you're going. I'll pick Clara up in the morning. Have fun. I know I already did." A devilish grin appears on older Me's face as the coachman takes the carriage away from the wood.

 

Knightmare Me leads Clara away from the road.

"Where are we going?" Clara asks.

"To take a bath. I mean, I'm taking a bath before I go home. I don't know about you. You have the luxury of a ship."

"I'm far away from it. The future you is going to pick me up so we can get back in it. She's the only one that knows where you're going. You know, because she's you."

As soon as Clara says this, both Knightmare Me and Clara fall into a puddle. Knightmare Me's shoes get muddy. Clara's dress is coated in mud.

"I think I should take that bath with you," Clara says.

 

Clara and Knightmare Me walk until they reach a tributary that leads to the Thames. "I have to bathe here," Knightmare Me says to Clara while taking off her gloves. "It's not the best place to bathe, but I can't alarm Clayton. I prefer baths at home. I have a variety of soaps there. The people think I'm crazy for having so much soap. They never lived through the Black Death. I'm still trying to forget that period in time, but I can't."

Knightmare Me takes off her coat and puts it besides the tributary. As she takes off her tricorn hat, red kerchief, and domino mask, she thinks of her children who perished during the Black Death, children she refused to save because there were three of them, three she hoped would take care of each other when they were of age and their mother vanished so they wouldn't ask questions about her. She had only one Mire repair kit, and she had no idea if the child she chose would be condemned with the Black Death disease for all time. But she refuses to tell Clara. She assumes future her already told Clara about her children (as well as the fate of the second Mire repair kit) already.

While taking off her pistol and belt, Knightmare Me jolts up when she hears Clara say "Who's Clayton?"

"He's my servant. He's old and half blind but he knows if I'm dirty and smell foul. Otherwise he's useless."

"Why do you keep him around?"

Knightmare Me doesn't answer Clara. She reaches for her cravat instead.

"It's because you're lonely, isn't it?"

No answer. The cravat untied and removed, Knightmare Me starts unbuttoning her waistcoat.

"Without him you'd be wandering around your house alone. You don't want to be alone. I know. You're going to tell me this later."

Knightmare Me shakes her head. "That can't be right. I should know better than to delude myself into thinking I need someone."

"But it's hard because everyone around you is dying. You can't die."

Knightmare Me takes off her waistcoat. She moves on to unbuttoning her shirt. "Technically I _can_ die." Knightmare Me puts her shirt on the ground. "I won't chance it. I prefer to be superb. That way I don't have to hope that I'm indestructible." 

Knightmare Me senses Clara looking at her breasts. "I'm not your lover," Knightmare Me defiantly says, not bothering to cover up her breast.

"Not yet."

Knightmare Me stares at Clara. She's stunned. "I become your lover? How do I stop myself from going mad in the future?"

"You don't. It happens, Me." 

Knightmare Me shakes her head, as if she's shaking out Clara's words from her head. She sits on the ground and takes off her boots. "Why?" 

"You don't want to believe that you care about people. You care about Clayton. And you care about me—you know, not you you, but me..." Clara points at herself. "In a different way."

Knightmare Me takes off her pants. "I don't care. I never care. I stopped caring years ago." She says this as if she doesn't believe what she's saying. 

"Do you care enough to undress me?"

"I'm only doing it because it's right."

Knightmare Me helps Clara out of her muddy dress, stripping off its layers until Clara is naked. She looks out in the distance, up at the moon. Suddenly, it hits her. Clara staying with her. The devilish grin older her gave her as older her and the coachman rode off to someplace where she couldn't find them. Clara tripping in the mud, insisting on a bath in the tributary. She meets Clara's eyes. "This is our first time?"

"From your point of view. I have my first time with you in your future."

Knightmare Me's eyes widen. "We do this often in the future?"

"When we're not doing other things, yeah."

Knightmare Me looks down. "I wish this wasn't happening right now. I won't remember it."

"You could always write it down. You're going to tell me you've written down our conversations, and that you've read them several times. You're going to find pictures of me. The way they take my picture hasn't been invented yet, but you'll see my pictures somewhere. You're going to admire them. And a younger version of me—me me, not you—is going to think that odd, but somewhere down the line, when we're together, it'll make sense."

Knightmare Me raises her eyebrows. "If we're going to do this, we should jump in the tributary."

"Now?"

"Together."

They jump into the tributary together, laughing and hooting, hoping no one is passing by trying to get a glimpse of the legendary Knightmare, a mere woman outdoing the rest of London's highwaymen.

They do bathe; they take a quick dunk in the water to clean their hair and the rest of their bodies. Then Knightmare Me leans in and kisses Clara. Clara grabs her face. Knightmare Me learns Clara tastes of a red wine, something with the flavour of strawberries and cherries. Knightmare Me loves how Clara's mouth tastes.

Clara grabs Knightmare Me's hand. The two step out of the tributary. They go back in for a kiss again. Knightmare Me pulls Clara down to the ground. Water drips from Clara's hair into Knightmare Me's eyes. Knightmare Me winces and cringes. 

"Are you okay?" Clara asks.

"I'm okay." 

Knightmare Me freezes.

"What's wrong?"

"My heart's racing, Clara."

"Has it been a while since you've done this?"

Knightmare Me nods.

"Relax, Me. You'll be amazing." 

Clara starts kissing on Knightmare Me's neck. Knightmare Me stretches her neck, a grin on her face. 

Knightmare Me finds her hands travelling down Clara's sides, feeling every rib bone, tracing the curve of her hips, wordlessly saying "Wow" as she admires Clara's contours. She loves the feel of Clara's wet skin on her fingertips.

Clara stops kissing Knightmare Me on her neck. Knightmare Me gasps. Clara traces circles from between Knightmare Me's breasts to her navel with her index finger. 

After a few circles, Knightmare Me says "When are you going to..."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Are you?"

Clara nods. She trails her finger around Knightmare Me's navel one last time before gliding past Knightmare Me's curls. Clara slides her index finger between Knightmare Me's cunt. Her middle finger joins her index finger. Knightmare Me gasps as Clara's initial strokes bring on a bit of warmth between her legs. Clara stops. "Future you told me to remind you that you get me off too." 

Knightmare Me blinks, as if the blinking will help her think straight. "Like what you're doing to me?"

Clara nods. "Can you reach me?"

Knightmare Me extends her right hand, index and middle fingers together. She touches Clara's clit. "Yes." She dips her finger into her entrance. "You're wet too." 

Clara shrugs. "Better go for it while you can."

Knightmare Me strokes Clara the same way Clara is stroking her, making sure her hand's still moving as feelings of pleasure overwhelm her brain. The warmth between her legs resumes, and an intensity building up in her body follows. Knightmare Me closes her eyes and takes in the feeling of warmth and intensiveness. Then the intensity dies down a little. "Harder," she pleaded Clara.

"Harder," Clara repeats. Knightmare Me strokes Clara harder. 

The intensity builds up in Knightmare Me's body again. She knows she's writhing her body on the grass, feeling pointy, dry grass sprigs against her back and arse, but she doesn't care. 

Knightmare Me looks into Clara's eyes. She's panting. Her back is arching for Clara, a fact that shocks and pleases Knightmare Me at the same time. She can't stop staring at Clara and what she's doing to her. "I needed this," Knightmare Me whispers.

Clara chuckles and grins in approval. 

Clara smiles and lets out a moan as she pushes herself against Knightmare Me's fingers, allowing them to be soaked by Clara's wetness. Knightmare Me accepts this as a sign that she is, indeed, pleasing Clara.

Minutes pass. Finally Knightmare Me feels her clitoris grow sensitive. "Clara, I think I'm going to come," she says. 

"Me too," Clara said.

Knightmare Me closes her eyes and let her body give way into her orgasm, remembering to stroke Clara until she says stop. Her muscles tense up for a moment before her body starts to quiver. Her thighs go first, followed by her torso, then the rest of her limbs. Her neck and head follow in turn. Meanwhile, Knightmare Me feels Clara quivering in her hand. She can feel Clara getting wetter as Clara is coming. 

Knightmare Me and Clara say "Stop" at the same time. Knightmare Me opens her eyes and sees a blush on Clara's cheeks. 

"How do you feel?" Clara asks Knightmare Me.

"Amazing. But light-headed."

"Same." Clara lowers herself onto Knightmare Me before rolling over to Knightmare Me's left side. "We should rest."

Knightmare Me passes out as Clara squeezes her left hand, a smile on her face.

 

Years later, Clara and Me steer their TARDIS towards Reading, Berkshire.

Clara looks at the TARDIS' monitors. "1651?"

"1651," Me repeats.

"Isn't that when you were a highwayman?"

"I was also a lady. I married a baronet."

"What happened to him?"

"He died. I inherited his house. I also had a new title to live up to. Lady Me."

"Did you live up to it?"

"I think I did. The Doctor helped me. And you did too."

Clara blinks. "How did I help you?"

Me raises an eyebrow. "You're about to help me. But we need dresses first. A chemise. And a carriage."

"A carriage?"

"We're riding from Reading to London. That's how we're going to lure out the Knightmare."

Clara nods. 

 

Clara and Me find a coach and coachman in Berkshire. They inform him about the Knightmare. They tell them about the Knightmare's and her horse's looks, and they tell him the Knightmare is a woman, about the same height at Me. They lie and say the Knightmare is Me's identical twin sister to save time. 

In the coach, Me tells Clara about the first time she met Clara while dressed as the Knightmare. She tells Clara about what she should say and do with Knightmare Me. 

"I forgot to tell you this after we made love by the tributary. You left me in such a blissful state, and I'm going to interrupt the moment soon. But I wanted to thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Reminding me that I can care for others. And that I can love someone, even if I don't get to travel with her until decades later." Me kisses Clara. She still tastes of red wine, much to Me's delight. "Thank you," Me whispers.

"No, thank you," Clara whispers back.

Clara and Me hear an additional set of hooves on the road. Their carriage stops. What sounds like a man's voice tells the coachman to stand their guard.

Clara and Me straighten themselves up. It's time to meet Knightmare Me.

 

The Me of the future waits until she knows Knightmare Me and Clara are done and are relaxed by the tributary. She takes the chemise with her. 

Future Me kisses Clara on her lips, waking her up. Clara puts on the chemise. Clara kisses Knightmare Me awake. Knightmare Me is alarmed to see Future Me and Clara together. "Don't worry, Me," Future Me says to Knightmare Me. "You'll have written this down, remember?"

Knightmare Me nods. "Right." 

Me and Clara help Knightmare Me into her Knightmare costume. When Knightmare Me looks like the Knightmare again, Knightmare Me tips her tricorn hat and walks away, disappearing into the darkness.

 

Clara and Me return to the coach in silence. Outside the coach, Me gives Clara a kiss. She helps Clara get into the coach.

"What happened to our coachman?" Clara asks, pulling Me into the coach.

"I sent him away for ninety minutes. That's enough time, right?" Me grins. 

"Oh, it's more than enough time." 

Clara pulls Me onto the floor of the coach. They're going to make the most of the time they have left until they go back to Reading and their TARDIS.


End file.
